


Mallorca Madness

by onlyvirtuemoir



Category: Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue - Fandom, tessa virtue/scott moir - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyvirtuemoir/pseuds/onlyvirtuemoir
Summary: There's Mallorca trips...and then there's Mallorca trips. How to go on a trip together and mingle with many others when there is a very large elephant in the room to deal with.





	Mallorca Madness

**Author's Note:**

> This version of Mallorca was needed.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the captain has turned on the seatbelt sign in preparation for landing…”

Tessa heard the announcement as Scott gently shook her shoulder.

“T…” he murmured, his face close to hers as she opened her eyes.

“We’re here?” she murmured.

“Yeah, landing soon,” said Scott with a smile.

Tessa groaned softly, getting herself back to a sitting position and gathering her things in preparation.

Getting off the plane, they walked through the airport, made their way through security and were greeted by their driver who was to take them to the hotel they were staying at.

Checking into their rooms, across the hall from each other, they parted to rest and get ready for the first evening's activities.

It was lovely meeting people on the trip, mingling and talking about the Olympics and their upcoming fall tour. For Scott, it felt like all eyes, young and old, were on Tessa and it made him seethe. His jaw clenched as he noticed an extra touch here, a hand on the shoulder there and he couldn't understand why Tessa didn't slap them all away. But she was too kind for that, too professional. She'd surely shoot anyone down who made her uncomfortable but here she was warm, gracious and quintessentially Tessa. 

Her eyes met his at one point, across the room and he smiled. She smiled back but he knew she'd noticed his distraction. It was hard not to feel distracted. No matter where they went or what they were doing, there was an elephant in the room. It followed them - an ominous cloud and a rainbow leading to a pot of gold at once.

The elephant they ignored and tried to dance around and sidestep at all costs. Any time it was there, which was often, there was a delicate balance to be maintained. Act normal, pretend it wasn’t there. But it was.

To the world, they were a couple. Or should be.

In their private world, they had been. The comeback had brought with it feelings neither could ignore and it had been a romantic, albeit stressful time as they focused on winning the gold medal. When they won, they felt the freedom of the dream being fulfilled. What had followed was an intense period of media scrutiny, questions and increased interest in their private lives that they juggled while maintaining an intense and still secret relationship.

Everything was intense when they were together and it was that intensity that broke them. Both of them liked a sense of control in their lives, particularly Tessa. She liked everything organized, colour coded even, and controllable. This though, she couldn’t control. Scott couldn’t control it either. He felt like he either came on too strong or held himself back. So he wouldn’t scare her, so she wouldn’t run, so they wouldn’t lose themselves in each other.

But they had. Every emotion and the love they felt was intense and all-consuming. How could they each focus on their own projects and get used to the comedown post Olympics while all they wanted was each other? Why did every separation for work feel so raw and difficult when the other was only a phone call away? And so, the intense relationship had been broken. Hearts were broken too but fortunately their friendship remained intact. With a few bumps along the way, they had remained Tessa and Scott, best friends and each other’s biggest supporters.

 

After that first evening, many of the activities in Mallorca were done separately with different groups so they could share their time with people. Dividing up meant they could share their time more equally with the group. Scott did the cycle, Tessa did the hike. They didn’t switch the next day, Tessa once again choosing the hike with the next group and Scott going on the cycle again. The whole group would meet up for meals, having drinks and listening to great music.

Scott was often by her side at these large events, partly so they’d get to spend time together, talk about their joint work together and partly because he thought all of the men who tried to hit on Tessa were assholes.

He was glaring at the retreating back of the latest asshole when Tessa nudged him.

“Stop,” she said.

“I don’t like the way he looked at you,” muttered Scott.

Tessa rolled her eyes. “Like how?” she asked.

“Like you’re a piece of meat or something. He’s a fucking jerk,” said Scott.

“You don’t like anyone who looks at me, Scott,” said Tessa breezily.

“Because they don’t deserve you,” said Scott.

“And who does?” asked Tessa, arching an eyebrow.

“No one,” said Scott. “Not even….” He stopped, realizing he’d been about to say something he’d regret.

“Not even?” asked Tessa, persisting.

“Never mind,” said Scott shortly.

“Okay. So if no one deserves me…what am I supposed to do?” asked Tessa with a smirk.

“I don’t know, T. Just make a good choice, not the assholes. Choose someone who loves you, who respects you, who’d do anything for you,” said Scott softly.

Tessa’s eyes betrayed her emotion, but she masked it as they were interrupted, a rowdy group joining them, their fellow travelers wanting to buy them drinks.

 

Later that evening, Scott stepped out onto the balcony, needing air. He hoped to have the place to himself, needing to empty his mind, and get his feelings under control.

The group had turned in for bed awhile ago and he just wanted quiet and solitude.

There was someone leaning against the railing, he could recognize that silhouette anywhere.

“Tess?” he said.

Tessa didn’t immediately turn around, trying to surreptitiously wipe tears off her cheeks.

“Hey Scott,” she said, turning.

It was dark but even in the low light, he immediately saw she’d been crying.

“Are you okay?” he asked, immediately concerned, his thumb brushing across her cheek.

“I’m fine,” said Tessa.

He accepted her words, not wanting to force her to talk so he settled next to her, leaning against the railing.

They were silent, both lost in their own thoughts. It was a heavy silence, weighed down by the unspoken words between them.

Tessa looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He looked thoughtful, sadness evident in his features.

“Are you happy?” she found herself blurting out.

Scott seemed surprised, the silence so suddenly broken.

“Am I happy?” he asked, stalling.

“I don’t know, T. I guess, sort of,” he said, shrugging.

“You guess so? You’re not sure?” asked Tessa, glancing at him.

“Are you happy?” he asked, instead of answering her.

“Um, I’m happy, sort of,” said Tessa.

Scott nodded. “The life of Tessa Virtue is pretty damn impressive, you have no reason to be unhappy.”

“Don’t I?” asked Tessa, eyes on his.

“You’re doing so well, T. You’re doing amazing, just as I knew you would be,” said Scott.

“That’s nice of you to say,” said Tessa quietly.

“I’m proud of you, T. I’m always proud,” said Scott.

“I’m always proud of you,” said Tessa. “You’re doing amazing too.”

Scott laughed. “I’m no Tessa Virtue,” he said.

“No, you’re Scott Moir, amazing person and amazing athlete,” said Tessa.

“That’s sweet of you to say,” said Scott quietly.

Tessa sighed, turning to face him more fully.

“Scale of 1 to 10…how much does it hurt not to be together?” she asked.

“Millions,” said Scott quietly.

Tessa bit her lip. “Millions here too.”

“So why, T? Why can’t we get it right?” asked Scott.

“I know I ended it, I know I hurt you. I was scared. I felt as though I was losing control and it felt as though I was more invested than you were,” said Tessa.

“I held back all the time, T. I had to hold back every day. I didn’t want to come on too strong and scare you away. I fucking had a ring within the first few months for you, that’s how much I loved you,” said Scott, his voice breaking.

Tessa searched his eyes, realizing that the elephant in the room was suddenly being tackled head on.

“Loved?” she asked, her eyes shining with tears. “Is there anything left?”

“It’s all there, T. It doesn’t go away,” said Scott, shaking his head. “It’s stupid, isn’t it? I love you like crazy, I try not to scare you away by not coming on too strong and you think I’m less invested?”

“I…I don’t know what to say. I didn’t want you to hold back, even if you did have a ring, Scott,” said Tessa.

“I wanted to tell you I love you and beg you to marry me daily. I told you one of those things daily, a lot. You knew, surely you knew how much I loved you,” said Scott.

“I know you loved me, I knew that. I just felt like I was out of control. I’m never so wrapped up in a relationship, you know? I always have some control but with us, everything’s so intense,” said Tessa.

“What are we supposed to do? Love each other less?” asked Scott, incredulous.

“No…I don’t know,” said Tessa.

“It is all intense, it’s fucking terrifying. I felt out of control too and I only started to try to hold back a little after the Olympics because I felt like I was being obvious, we were under scrutiny and I maybe overcompensated. I also wanted to ask you to marry me every day and I thought that would definitely scare you off. I love you, T. More than anything, more than skating, more than everything,” said Scott, looking into her eyes which were shining with tears.

“I’m so sorry I hurt you, I never meant to,” said Tessa.

“I’m sorry I hurt you. I never wanted that,” said Scott.

“I love you, I still love you, I’ve never stopped. It hurts so much not to be with you,” said Tessa tearfully.

Scott stared at her, then pulled her close, his lips crashing onto hers. Tessa was surprised for just a moment, before relaxing into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Scott pulled her even closer, parting her lips with his. His senses were all in overdrive, overpowered by the strength of the love he felt. And Tessa. All he could think about was Tessa. Her lips, her taste, her body against his. His hand brushed her cheek before coming to rest in her soft hair.

Tessa moaned quietly against his mouth, her warm breath mingling with his. They parted, breathless as they stared at each other.

“I’ve missed you, I’ll never be able to get enough,” said Scott, his heart hammering in his chest.

“Me too. I can’t get enough,” said Tessa, biting her lip softly.

He gently kissed her, this time so gentle it was almost a caress. She matched him, her desire simmering beneath the surface. He then deepened the kiss and she knotted her fists in his shirt, pulling him closer.

“I think we’ve established that kissing each other…is very necessary,” murmured Scott as they parted.

Tessa chuckled, a soft blush in her cheeks that was barely visible in the low light.

“I agree with that assessment,” she said.

“So how do we do it? How do we deal with this?” asked Tessa.

“Please don’t run. Just promise me that. Please,” said Scott.

“I won’t. And you don’t hold back. You won’t scare me. We’re both dealing with such strong feelings, don’t hide them from me,” said Tessa.

“My feelings and the things I want to ask you though, I do need to control that. I can’t just blurt that out whenever just because you’re amazing and I love you,” said Scott, shaking his head.

Tessa giggled. “Is that question on the tip of your tongue at all times?”

“Kind of,” admitted Scott, looking shy.

“You’re a dork and I love you. But maybe give us a bit of time before asking that, okay?” said Tessa with a smile.

“I love you, I will,” said Scott, grinning.

“But I can ask?” he queried.

“One day, yeah,” said Tessa, shy.

“I’m so glad,” said Scott, softly kissing her cheek.

“So how do we love each other without feeling like we’re losing control?” asked Tessa.

Scott shrugged. “Control relinquished to you. I can’t love you with restraint, that I can’t control.”

“And me to you. I can’t control it, we can only help each other,” said Tessa.

“Next time we have to be apart?” asked Scott.

“It will suck and I’ll miss you like crazy but I’ll try to remember that you’re there. That it’s not the end of the world that I have to go to another city for a few days or a week and be away from you," said Tessa.

“It’s not, T. I’m here. I love you and I don’t care who knows it. That’s the other problem here and you know it,” said Scott, looking at her pointedly.

“I know,” said Tessa. “It’s hard to have to hide and lie when asked and just try to be together when all we’re doing is hiding. That hurts us, I know it does.”

“If we want this to work, we need to just live. Love each other and live. Fuck the media, fuck what people on social media think. Just all of it. It’s just us. You’re the most important person in the world to me,” said Scott, eyes on hers, all barriers down.

“I agree,” said Tessa, her eyes on his.

“Really?” he asked, surprised.

“Yeah. Who cares about the media. It’s just us. I love you and I don’t care if they know. So be it,” said Tessa.

Scott kissed her, both hands stroking her cheeks.

“It’s us against the world, kiddo,” he said softly.

“Just us,” agreed Tessa with a tearful smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
